eco_city_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Pizzerias
Return to ➽ ➽ Production Buildings ---- Pizzeria Info= *The Pizzeria's are nice and small, 1x1 in size, so they take up the same space as a Commercial Building. :: *'Beware: The Pizzeria Quest is for Pizzeria 1. Building Pizzeria 2 or 3 will not count toward the quest objective.' *There are 3 Pizzerias and 3 quests that go along with them. **Pizzeria 1 (10k) = Vegetarian Pizza **Pizzeria 2 (10k) = Meat Pizza **Pizzeria 3 (100k) = Seafood Pizza *Notice Pizzeria 3 costs 90k more than the other 2. Pizzeria 3 is NOT, I repeat, NOT! worth the purchase price. The fish products are not even close in value to what they cost so you will LOSE coin on the pizza. Lots of coin! **Unless you have coins to burn, skip Pizzeria 3 *The Pizza Delivery Car is housed in the Taxi Station :: *'PIZZA BOX' - this seems to be the thing most people have problems with so lets go over the details: #You will only ever have (3) Pizza Boxes #Your first Pizza Box drops from transports, it is a random drop and can take some time to get and will only drop during the 2nd pizza quest that asks you to get a Pizza Box. Just keep sending out all different types of vehicles and eventually you will get the first Pizza Box. #The last 2 Pizza Boxes will come as quest rewards :: *'Here is the quest that goes with the Pizzeria and PLEASE NOTE: The quest is tied to Pizzeria 1 ONLY. If you do not build the FIRST one the second quest to get the boxes will not happen. So you will not be able to get your first pizza box!!!' *This the Pizza Box quest. **Clicking “show” on this quest is no help. But! You send out any land transport and receive random drops of pizza boxes. **NOTE: You will only receive random pizza boxes from land transports DURING THIS QUEST. Your Pizzeria’s will always give you an empty box when you collect the finished pizza. The most empty boxes you will ever have in inventory is three. (1 for each Pizzeria you build) *This is the Pizza Car quest: **The reward = 2 more Pizza Boxes |-|Pizzeria 1= *Pizzeria 1 costs 10,000 coins to purchase and produces Vegetarian Pizza Menu Items *You need to choose items that total 300 points Pizza1a.png Pizza1b.png Cost of acquiring Menu Items: *Sun-dried Tomato 400c • Recent value increase makes these a good choice now *Fresh Herbs 300c *Ketchup 200c • Recent value increase makes these a good choice now *Eggs 260c *Canned Olive 1 fuel *Pepper 190c *Eggplant 170 *Cheese 40c *Pumpkin 110c *Mushroom 200c *Canned Corn 65c *Peas 90c *Tomatoes 100c *Olive Oil 1 fuel *Flour 10c *Olive 1 fuel NOTES: *When filling Pizzeria 1 I usually use Ketchup + Flour, with the updated value of items made to the game January 2018, items made in the Tomato Processing Factory are worth using now! If you don't have the Tomato Processing Factory *Milk can be free from completing collections *Ingredients used can be free from critters (milk) , guest vehicles (animal feed), neighbors (wheat), Botanical Garden (animal feed, corn) or Fortune Wheel in tent (wheat) ---- *You send your Vegetarian Pizza in the Pizza Delivery Car housed within the Taxi Station |-|Pizzeria 2= *Pizzeria 2 costs 10,000 coins to purchase and produces Meat Pizza Menu Items *You need to choose items that total 300 points *When filling Pizzeria 2 I usually use the free Steak I receive from my 2 "Field of Turkeys" but Ketchup & Canned Olives are a great choice too *You send your Meat Pizza in the Pizza Delivery Car housed within the Taxi Station Cost of acquiring Menu Items: *Ketchup 200c • Recent value increase makes these a good choice now *Eggs 260c *Hotdogs 80c *Canned Olives 1 fuel *Sausage 40c *Cheese 40c *Canned Stew 40c *Steak 40c • *Olive Oil 1 fuel *Flour 10c *Olive 1 fuel NOTES: *The prices are for the cost of the ingredient to make the item *Milk can be free from completing collections (to make cheese) *Ingredients used can be free from critters (milk, steak) *Guest vehicles (animal feed), *Neighbor Gift (wheat) *Botanical Garden (animal feed, corn) or Fortune Wheel in tent (wheat) |-|Pizzeria 3= *Pizzeria 3 costs 100,000 coins to purchase and produces Seafood Pizza *You need to choose items that total 300 points *When filling Pizza 3 I use 2 Canned Olives Cost of acquiring Menu Items: *Ketchup 200c *Mussels 110c *Canned Fish 300c *Eggs 260c *Canned Olive 1 fuel *Cheese 40c *Fish 300c *Olive Oil 1 fuel *Flour 10c *Olive 1 fuel *You send your Seafood Pizza in the Pizza Delivery Car housed within the Taxi Station *'Final Thoughts:' Pizzeria 3 costs 90k more than the other 2. Pizzeria 3 is NOT, I repeat, NOT! worth the purchase price. The fish products are not even close in value to what they cost so you will LOSE coin on the pizza. Lots of coin! **Unless you have coins to burn, skip Pizzeria 3 is a viable option Category:Production Buildings